Creepers in Equestria
by AlexisVelvet
Summary: A group of creepers find a portal to Equestria and make a mess.


Creepers in Equestria

It was a beautiful day in the world of Minecraft. Herobrine was giving a mission to the creepers. He heard that there was a pony world called Equestria and he had to stop it!

"Hello, Creepers! I'm sending you on a mission to find a way to the world of Equestria!" he said near a big group of creepers.

All the creepers looked at him with their sad faces. The creepers left as soon as he announced it, to look for a way to get there.

"I think it would be a portal," said one creeper.

"That makes no sense! The only portal in Minecraft is the Nether portal!" said another.

But the creeper didn't listen and he went looking for a portal. First, he checked the Nether, just to see if there might be a glitch. It just took him to the Nether. He went looking inside a really dark cave and found something. It was near a patch of lava, but it just didn't look right. It was green lava, it didn't make sense.

"What's this? Some kind of joke? Or is it the portal to Equestria?"

He walked on it and was sent to Equestria, but he went back right away to tell everyone else.

"Herobrine, everybody! I found it! Follow me!" he said, proud of himself.

All the creepers went there and when they arrived in Equestria they started blowing stuff up.

"BOOM!"

Pinkie Pie ran out of Sugar Cube Corner to see what was going on.

"What's happening?!" she asked in her loudest voice because the explosions were deafening.

Twilight walked by and said, "I don't know, I can't find anything about these monsters in any of my books!"

Herobrine laughed, he was having fun causing all the chaos! But one creeper was too shy to do it! He went back without being seen by Herobrine and went to talk to Notch.

"Notch, I need help, Herobrine sent us to blow up Equestria. By the way, that's a pony world."

"Oh no! He told me about it a few hours ago, I thought he was joking!" Notch said.

They went through the portal together and went to Ponyville. Where they saw a yellow pegasus pony, named Fluttershy. She looked at them, worried about who they were.

"Things that look like that have been blowing up, so I don't think you should stand next to it," she said in her little voice.

They didn't hear her because of how quiet her voice was. When they looked up, Herobrine was right on top of them, flying like he always did.

"Looking for me? Notch, I know what you're planning" he said, looking down at them.

"Oh is that your name? I was just about to ask!" Fluttershy said, still very quiet.

"Herobrine, STOP!" Notch said when Fluttershy just started getting confused.

"I guessed you would say that, but it's not like I will." Herobrine said.

Fluttershy started trying to see if she could understand the creeper, even though she had never seen one before. She guessed probably not. But, she was going to try.

"Hello, are you going to explode or not? And if not, can you help us?" she said in her little quiet voice.

The creeper wanted to say no and yes but Herobrine was close by and it wouldn't be good for him to hear that. Would he have to say yes and no? He decided to tell her the truth.

"No, I won't explode, and yes, I would love to help," he said.

Fluttershy smiled. "Great! What can you do?"

"I can breathe, I can hope, I can sleep, I can..." the creeper started.

"No, I mean, how can you help us?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Oh," answered the creeper, "I don't know, but I'll try to help! Maybe if I try to reason with them or something."

They started walking near some other creepers that were about to explode. Herebrine and Notch were just standing there confused.

"STOP! Please don't explode and bother the ponies!" the creeper said to the others that were near some ponies.

Roseluck, Daisy, and Lily Blossom were at a flower shop laying on the ground.

"Look girls! A broken stem on one of the roses!" cried Roseluck.

"Oh the horror, the horror!" said the others.

The creepers stopped and went away. But the flower ponies were still upset.

All the creepers went to stop the others and everything was ok. Well, the town was still pretty destroyed... But, good thing Notch was a good builder! After everything was fixed, the visitors went back through the portal and everypony went home.


End file.
